Breathless
by mindset
Summary: A look on what's really happening inside Daidouji Tomoyo's bedroom. [EriolxTomoyo]


**_Disclaimer: _**I no own CCS and will never be…

**_Notes: _**This is rated **M **for a reason you'll surely know once you finished reading this story. Don't worry; this wouldn't spoil your **pure** minds…Well, not really. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Breathless**

The new maid hired by Daidouji Sonomi whose job is to see to it that the whole Daidouji Mansion is in proper care without the tiniest trace of dust within the whole vicinity and also in charge of the welfare of the sole heiress, Daidouji Tomoyo. Okay, maybe the authoress was slightly exaggerated. But never mind.

Let's go back to the maid. Don't worry this story is not about the maid. Well, this maid is a pure Catholic woman. She goes to church every Sunday, never broke any of the 10 Commandments, always listens with the parish priest's weekly sermons and keep them in her head forever, and believes in all the Church's teachings.

She believes that she's still pure, innocent, naïve with all the morals a person could ever muster until the day she dies. She shelters herself from dirty, unreasonable and improper thoughts and actions.

Or at least that's what she wants herself and the people reading this fanfic to believe.

**Until one day…**

The maid was walking down the hall, checking every facility of the mansion. Her employer, Daidouji Sonomi herself, is due to be home later that week and the successful business woman had quite emphasized that she wants the house or rather the mansion in its full glory.

Daidouji Tomoyo, oh the beautiful, wonderful girl, was once again left to the maids' and her bodyguards' care. Thank the heavens for her brilliant, thoughtful boyfriend who decided to keep her company during her mother's absence to uplift her spirit.

Hiiragizawa Eriol. The enigmatic lad with multiple, unpredictable personality but wonderful nonetheless. The man with a thousand of innuendos running in his imaginative side a.k.a brain.

**Let us go for a trip on the maid's memory lane…**

_The Hiiragizawa lad was once again a guest in the Daidouji mansion. He had this thoughtful look on his face while drinking his ever-favorite tea when Mistress Tomoyo came down and grace the world with her astounding beauty._

_She stopped infront the lad and asked, "Do I look any different?"_

_A long pause…_

"_Eriol, do I?" _

_The Hiiragizawa lad finally answered, "**I'd have to see you naked**..."_

**On for another memory…**

_The maid was spying on the couple seated on the love seat, watching the super controversial movie "The Da Vinci Code." _

_When the Hiiragizawa lad suddenly kissed the girl in his arms._

_Tomoyo looked at him, "What did you do that for?"_

"_Well, I'd been wondering if I'd like it."_

_The ever-curious Tomoyo decided to let it pass and just asked, "What's the decision?"_

_The Hiiragizawa lad still had the nerves to laugh._

"_I don't know yet…"_

_They kissed again._

"_**You know, Tomoyo, it's even better when you help**…"_

_And from there starts another **snogging **session._

**End of our little memory field trip.**

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Back to our present chatting. The maid turned a corner in the hall and walked on for a bit. A noise coming from one of the rooms causes her to slow down. "What could it be?" She muttered as her ultra super powerful hearing capability brought her infront her Mistress Tomoyo's room.

She gets herself closer to the door and listens tentatively on what's happening behind it.

"_Eriol, I don't want to **suck** at it!"_

"_Come on, please… with cherry on top?"_

A **moan** came.

The woman outside the door blushed

"_So, how was it?"_

"_Pretty good. A bit **hard **though…"_

"_Really? And why won't you taste it earlier?"_

"_I'm afraid of the taste. And look at that **white stuff** oozing from it…Eww…"_

The maid outside tried to block out the unwanted thoughts running around her head, it is so difficult to do in a kind of world we have today. She was aware of few things, and that did sound awfully **suggestive**…

"_So, it tastes good?"_

"_You have no idea…"_

Another **moan **came.

"_Can I have one?"_

"_No, it's mine!"_

"_At least touch yours?"_

"_No, you won't touch it!"_

A **groan **came.

"_Tomoyo, please?"_

"_Fine, just **touch it** and **lick** your fingers if you want…"_

"_It tastes good!"_

"_Told you…"_

"_Could I feel it inside my mouth?"_

"_Just a warning though, I want it **slippery** and **hard**…"_

The maid outside the door whimpered whilst inching closer to the door.

Another **moan **came.

"_That's fine; I can do that and get rid of that white stuff. But it looks appetizing to me…"_

"_Keep it on…"_

Series of **moans**.

"_Faster, Hiiragizawa, harder!"_

"_Sheez, how fast and hard do you want it?"_

"_Just do it!"_

"_It's your first time, Tomoyo! I don't want to rush things…"_

**Moans…**

"_Just keep up the pace, Hiiragizawa!"_

"_Are you sure you want me to?"_

"_Yes! I'm coming…"_

"_Fine, fine… I'm going faster!"_

**Moans… Groans… Whimpers…**

The maid swooned as the room in front of her was suddenly filled with moans. The door in front of her began to open and she fell to the ground in a faint. And there emerged an overly exhausted Eriol followed by a panting Tomoyo, both looking at her in wonder.

The maid stood up blushing before sprinting out of sight as if she had just seen Darth Vader emerged from a bathroom.

"What's with her?" Eriol asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't know…" Tomoyo answered with equally baffled look.

"But that newest edition of Nakuru's **Popsicle ice cream **is delicious, ne?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't even bother giving it back to me if I didn't asked you to go faster!"

"And if I may add… Harder."

* * *

**_Notes: _**I didn't spoil your pure minds, am I? It's my very first time doing this kind of fanfic so bear with me if it didn't pass your high fanfiction standards. 

**_Dedicated To: _**Neica Dela Cruz, the girl who keeps feeding my mind with **green **thoughts. And a Jun Matsumoto in his black boxers...

Anyway, send me some love!


End file.
